youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FourGuysandMhazz
FourGuysAndMhazz was a parody collab channel, with the original series dating between February and March 2009. Originally featuring four male YouTubers - LittleRadge, randomprodinc, Toddly00 and MusicFromBlueSkies - and one female YouTuber, omgmhazzrocks, it used the basic "5 people" collaboration style, with one member vlogging each day of the week, often with two guests appearing on the weekends. The original lineup was LittleRadge on Monday, randomprodinc on Tuesday, omgmhazzrocks on Wednesday, Toddly00 on Thursday, and MusicFromBlueSkies on Friday. Almost two weeks into the channel's progression, Todd, originally the Thursday for FiveAwesomeGuys, failed to make his second video and then subsequently failed to do the next one, forcing two users to take his place and impersonate him. In response to this, randomprodinc and musicfromblueskies took over the Saturday video, saying that they were contemplating kicking him out for being lazy, and that he was being a "lazy shit". Todd appeared not to care, claiming during a BlogTV show he had quit. This appeared to be official when JohnCox88 was announced as the new Thursday. Since the end of the channel, Ginger Chris (cowinparachute) and Chrisontv88 have each done a series of videos over the course of a week. The Argument Towards the end of the project, a large argument broke out via video between Liam and Todd, which started with Todd claiming that the whole channel was lying and he had told them sometime before the channel's beginning that he would be unable to do a few weeks. Liam retaliated, stating Todd had said no such thing and was trying to give them all a bad name. He validated this by saying Todd had changed the channel's password so that no-one could defend themselves. Soon, the argument was joined by Dave and Tom, Dave slating Liam for posting a video on Dave's day, Liam snapping at him for this, and Tom comparing Liam to Hitler. Shortly afterwards, the group then revealed that the entire channel was a satirical parody based on the flaws other collab channels had suffered, and the arguments were all an act. Controversy * The channel was a parody based on various negative points other collab channels had experienced in their running times, including not making your videos at the right time/at all, the "control freak" attitude, and general ignorance of the channel's rules. On the day of the big "argument" that would ultimately be the end of the project, the reactions of the channel's subscribers included siding with the latest member who attempted to clear their name, unsubscriptions from/abusive comments to the personal channel of whichever member they sided against, and mass unsubscriptions from the collab channel itself. :When the whole channel revealed itself to be a hoax, the reaction was mixed; many users were relieved to discover that the members were all still friends, while some were angry that they had been messed around with. * To complete a diploma challenge set by Johnny Durham, Tom (randomprodinc and Tuesday on this channel) rang up three numbers of companies (technically two), including Dell and Talk to Frank. The third call was apparently to Emergency Services, where Tom said he had hit a woman and asked why he was awesome. Many people did not share the humour meant and Dave (Friday) had to point out it was really a fellow YouTuber he was calling, not the actual Emergency Services. To make sure people got the message, annotations were put on the video explaining. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers